au Québec
by LadyBookworm18
Summary: Meet Jacqui, AKA the province of Quebec! Determined and intelligent, Quebec has the largest land mass out of all of the provinces, and is very proud of her province. And, she's accepting letters! Rated because of possible language. Send in letters either by PM or on the Letters Around the World Forum!
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! So, in this story, you can send letters to my OC, Quebec. Please don't send them from review- ONLY from PM, or on the Letters Around The World Forum. Thanks!**

* * *

Aux lecteurs,

Salut! It is moi, the incroyable Quebec! You may call me Jacqui. I have seen beaucoup de stories like this, where you, the reader sends in letters to moi, so I decided to try it for myself. First, I will tell you about moi.

Mon nom est Jacqueline Martin, and I am the personnification of Québec. I am a female, and am quite old (Not saying how old), however I appear seize. I have long, curly, jet black hair, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. I love hockey, poutine, pranking people, singing, dancing, acting, and all snow sports. Ontario, my soeur, says I am very competitive, but determined, an admittedly good quality. I do not have the absolute greatest relationship with my siblings; I wish to become my own country, however my siblings are fine being provinces. Though, we do love each other, I suppose, but I would not advise getting in the midst of an argument between us (We are not as bad as the States, though).

So, go on, send in your letters! But, please send them in by PM, or on the Letters Around The World Forum. I apologize to my guest readers, but I do not want this story to be taken down.

Merci, and au revoir!

De,

Quebec (Also known as Jacqueline)

* * *

**Translations:**

**Aux lecteurs- to readers**

**Salut- Hi**

**Moi- me**

**Incroyable- amazing**

**Beaucoup de- many of**

**Mon nom est- my name is**

**Personnification- personification**

**Seize- sixteen**

**Soeur- sister**

**Merci- thank you**

**Au revoir- goodbye**

**De- From**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own my OC, Quebec.**


	2. Nova Scotia

**Hi! So, the first letter was from Nova Scotia (Submitted by RedLicoriceMoustache by PM) . Thanks!  
**

* * *

_Bonjour sis!_

_It's your sister, Hannah! I saw this and thought that I might as well send you a letter! So how are things? It's quite boring out here in Nova Scotia. Oh! And Matthew told me to tell you, to put a stop to all this crazy 'becoming your own nation' nonsense and that if you became your own country it would make him sad and that he would miss you. Just to be frank, I would too! So how about staying a province, at least just a tad longer, Jaque?_

_Lot's o' love,_  
_Hannah Williams. (Nova Scotia)_

**Pour Nova Scotia,**

**Salut! It is nice to talk to you, it's been, what, a month since the last Province Meeting?**

**Unfortunately, I have not been feeling well lately.**

**Just recently, Ontario and I have been struck by many storms- even some tornadoes. I've had to be staying in bed for a while, also haven't been out often. It is lucky we can not die, or I have a feeling you wouldn't be writing to me right now.**

**Though I am fine now- I've also called Ontario (She may be annoying, but I still care about her like the soeur I am.) and she says she is fine as well, but still a little shaken up. As am I; one of my people, a de vingt et un year old femme, was killed because of this. Sometimes... sometimes I wish I had more time to interact with my people. Maybe if I didn't spend all of my time doing paperwork and playing hockey, I'd be out there when something like that happens, and might be able to stop it...**

**And then there is the Lac-Megantic explosion (In Lac-Megantic a driverless, runaway fuel train exploded into a wall of fire and, sadly, killed cinquante of my people.)**

**But, other than that, I have been bonne. Though I am rather depressed at the deaths... cinquante deaths... so many, so innocent... should have been there to stop it...**

***clears throat* Anyways, you say it is boring out there? Hm, maybe you could visit me, there are many of my festivals coming up, maybe we could go to one together? N-not that I'm lonely! No, that's ridiculous! I'm the largest province (PROVINCE, not territory, I refuse to acknowledge Nunavut as the largest province, he is a fucking territory!) , I don't get lo- okay, fine, maybe I am a bit lonely. So much has been going on... it would be nice to talk...  
**

**Nonsense, hm? Hmph. Should have known.**

**You and Matthew would miss me? Well, that's.. agréable. I'm not saying I'm happy being a province, but I'll stop trying to separate... for a while. After all, I am the reason for most of Canada's popularité. Yes, that's it, I'm doing it because Canada needs me. Just because of that. And... well, I'd miss you guys too- you're my famille.**

**There, fine, I said it- I'm not repeating it!**

**So, yes, I'll stay a province for a while longer. But just for you, that's all.**

**Merci for writing!**

**De,**

**Quebec (Also known as Jacqueline)**

**P.S. Maybe if you visit, we could go out for poutine? I... I'd like it if you came over.**

* * *

**Translations**

**Pour- To/For**

**Soeur- sister**

**De vingt et un- twenty-one**

**Femme- woman**

**Salut- hi**

**Cinquante- fifty**

**Agréable- nice/sweet  
**

**Popularité- popularity  
**

**Famille- family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. But, I do own my OC, Quebec. RedLicoriceMoustache owns her OC, Nova Scotia.**


End file.
